As You Command
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: The Predacons build a weapon to make the Maximals obey their every command; so they can end the Beast Wars by asking them to surrender. When the weapon backfires, all of the Predacons find themselves at the Maximals' mercy.


**AN: I don't own Beast Wars; it belongs to whoever created it. I recently re-watched all of Beast Wars; and had this idea come to me in a dream… Takes place sometime after 'Spider's Game' but before 'The Low Road'; you'll see why at the end! Beast Wars defines a mega-cycle as roughly one hour, a cycle as roughly one minute and a nano-klik as roughly one second.**

"So, uh… why are we all out here?"

"Because, you foolish bird; I require you to command a Maximal each, yes." Megatron told off Terrorsaur; who growled at the 'bird' comment.

"Besides, I have encoded each Maximal's signature to a different one of us." Tarantulus sniggered; he was looking forward to having the rhino on his knees before him.

"Maximalzzz do whatever Wazzzpinator command?" Waspinator asked.

"The rodent will. Like the kid will do whatever I tell him to." Blackarachnia grinned; she was looking forward to humiliating him.

"Wazzzpinator make Rat-bot do dance like chicken!" Waspinator giggled; at the image of Rattrap dancing.

"I don't care what you make them do, as long as one of the things you make them do is surrender, yes." Megatron told them again. He only hoped that they all remembered.

"Now, shall we make our way to the Maximal base and demonstrate our new weapon?" Megatron asked them. Scorponok saluted before transforming to scorpion mode. Waspinator and Terrorsaur transformed and flew towards the Maximal base. Both Tarantulus and Blackarachnia scuttled along in spider mode behind Scorponok; leaving only Megatron and Inferno still outside the Darksyde.

"As you command, royalty!" Inferno saluted; before transforming to ant mode; clearly planning on walking beside him all the way to the Maximal base. Megatron transformed as well and followed after his underlings.

XxX

"Big Bot! We got Preds hovering around outside!" Cheetor shouted from his spot beside one of the consoles.

"How many?"

"Looks like all o' them… We're in trouble." Rattrap whined.

"Less of the pessimism, vermin. We are fully capable of taking on all of the Predacons." Dinobot folded his arms; eager to go outside and fight them.

"Seven on seven. A fair fight for a change; if we all go and investigate." Rhinox pointed out.

"Why not? I mean, they can't be planning something elsewhere if they're all outside." Optimus made his way to the lift; the other six following behind him. He was silently happy that Airazor and Tigatron were back from patrol. All seven of them pointed their weapons at the Predacons.

"Ah, Optimus Primal. So nice of you to come out and join us." Megatron greeted him.

"What are you up to this time, Megatron?" Optimus didn't look like he trusted all of the Predacons standing around outside of his base. And they were standing; even Waspinator and Terrorsaur. Optimus figured they had to be hiding something.

"The gang's all here!" Terrorsaur remarked, trying very hard not to start shrieking with laughter at how well the plan was going for a change.

"Indeed they are Terrorsaur. And just in time to help us test our new weapon…" The Predacons took Megatron's words as their cue and stepped away from what they were hiding with their bodies. It was an egg shaped device with legs growing out of the bottom and a satellite dish on the top. It looked like it fired some sort of pulse. Tarantulus tapped a switch on the side of the device and an ominous humming sound started up.

"I don' like tha sound o' that…" Rattrap looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Be ready to dodge!" Optimus looked like he was getting ready to jump out of the way of the blast.

"Dodge, he says. Shame that such an action would impossible, yes…" Megatron smirked.

"The device is tuned to your exact frequencies, Maximals!" Tarantulus started laughing maniacally. The other Predacons were about to join in, when they heard a bizarre crackling sound. They turned to look at the machine and saw electrical sparks jumping off of it.

"Uh… is it supposed to do that?" Scorponok looked like he was debating whether or not to bolt.

"No! There must be a problem with it. I'll have to have a look at it and see if I can fix it." Tarantulus started to make his way over towards the machine when electricity began to shoot out of it.

"It's gonna blow! Take cover!" Tarantulus dropped to the ground and covered his head. To the Maximals' amusement; the other Predacons did the same. A pulse wave shot out of the machine as it exploded. The Maximals shielded their eyes; not wanting to be blinded by the glare. The wave washed over them as well; making their circuits tingle a little.

"That wave kinda tickles, Big Bot." Cheetor giggled.

"We'd better go back inside to find out what that wave did to us." Rhinox turned to go back up into the Axalon, when Rattrap spoke up.

"Apart from tickle our circuits ya mean?"

"It was a Predacon weapon. It can't have been intended to do only that." Dinobot folded his arms. All of them heard whining and turned to see what caused it. All of the Predacons were standing up. The Predacons were also looking blankly at them. Megatron spoke to them; and the Maximals were shocked by what they heard.

"What is your command?"

"Command?" Optimus Primal asked; completely stupefied by his enemy's question.

"Yes, I am yours to command, Optimus Primal." Megatron bowed slightly, to the amusement of the other Maximals. Optimus Primal decided to test this; by issuing a command he knew Megatron would never follow.

"Kneel." To his and the other Maximals' surprise, Megatron got down on to his knees before them.

"What was the machine for?" Optimus asked him. Megatron stood back up and answered.

"It was intended to give the Predacons command over the Maximals; so we could simply command you to surrender and you would do so." _Obviously it backfired._ Optimus Primal resisted the urge to smirk. The Predacons got their just desserts this time.

"I can command any of you?" Optimus asked, slightly intrigued. All of the Predacons answered with a 'yes'.

"Salute." Each Predacon raised their right hand to their forehead and saluted; before putting their arm back by their side.

"Lemme! Sing da Rubber Ducky song!" Rattrap grinned; seriously wanting Megatron to do it.

"No. I don't take orders from vermin." Dinobot had to stifle a laugh; both at Rattrap's squawk of outrage and at Megatron's response.

"Optimus can command any of them, but you might only be able to command a specific one." Rhinox suggested.

"Then which o' you losers can I command?" Rattrap asked. Waspinator stepped forward, informing Rattrap that 'Wazzzpinator izzz Rat-bot's to command.'

"Come here, bug-boy." Waspinator made his way over to Rattrap, who the others noticed had moved away from them. _Must want to make room for all of us to test the Preds' obedience…_ Cheetor thought, before asking who was his to command. He was shocked when Blackarachnia made her way over to him. She was pretty; and he'd never thought he'd get the chance to command her.

"Which of you obeys me? I would like to find out something." Tigatron asked. Scorponok walked forward nervously; apparently old habits died hard.

"Terrorsaur, come here." Airazor commanded; hoping that she'd called it right.

"As you command, my lady." She resisted the urge to smile; apparently he'd been after revenge for her singeing his tail.

"I must have command over the butt kissing ant then…" Dinobot gestured towards the Predacons for them to come over. Inferno made his way over, saluting first. Old habits _definitely_ died hard.

"Come here Megatron. I have a job for you." Optimus Primal grinned; Megatron wouldn't like it if he could remember any of this later, when it presumably wore off. Megatron made his way over and stood before Optimus.

"How long did you intend this effect to last?" He asked. Megatron swiftly answered with 'about two mega-cycles'. _Long enough to torture us for a bit before it wore off then… Well, I suppose we could return the favour._ Optimus grinned, informing the Maximals of his plan.

"You all have some time before this… condition wears off. Use it as you see fit." Optimus knew he intended to.

"Give me a hug." He smirked; knowing Megatron would loathe the fact he did such a thing after this condition wore off. Had Megatron been his right mind; he would have probably made a joke about Primal wanting him. Since he wasn't; he wrapped the Maximal leader in his arms quietly. A few nano-kliks later, he let go. Optimus had an idea what to do now.

"Go and see if any of the others would like a hug." He settled on the ground; awaiting the Predacon leader's return. Megatron walked off, towards Dinobot and Inferno. Optimus couldn't help but grin; this would be amusing.

XxX

"What do you command?" Inferno asked Dinobot. The warrior had sat himself on the ground.

"Sit with me." Inferno sat down beside him.

"I wish you to truthfully answer my questions." Dinobot smirked; Inferno wasn't necessarily going to like his questions.

"Of course, ask anything." Inferno would regret his choice of words if he was in his right mind. Dinobot's grin widened. _You asked for it._

"Do you desire Megatron?" Inferno would have stalled at being asked such a question under normal circumstances.

"Yes." And if that question didn't stall him; the next one definitely would have.

"Sexually or romantically?"

"Both. He is my queen, and what drone ant would not want to mate with his queen?" Inferno would have probably covered his mouth if he'd realised what he just said. Dinobot decided to lie; and possibly get the other dinosaur into trouble.

"Megatron desires Terrorsaur."

"No! He… wouldn't." Inferno sounded unsure.

"Why else do you think he keeps the treasonous pterodactyl around?" Dinobot had planted a seed of doubt in the fire ant's mind.

"You're supposed to be asking questions. Not telling me lies!" Inferno hoped it was a lie anyway.

"Suit yourself." _The green eyed monster may yet rear its ugly head._ Dinobot thought; before pondering what to ask the fire ant now.

"Excuse me. Would either of you two like a hug?" Inferno stilled at who asked. So did Dinobot, for different reasons. _Optimus… Curse you to the Pit; you knew he'd ask me!_ He mentally cursed the Maximal leader.

"No. Inferno would though. I just need to tell him something first." Dinobot made his way over and whispered into Inferno's ear.

"Tell him how you feel about him." Inferno stiffened; but did as commanded.

"I want you. You make me run hot." Dinobot couldn't keep the smirk off his face at the fire ant's choice of words.

"Come here." Inferno ran forward at Megatron's command with a cry of 'yes, my queen!' Megatron put his arms around the fire ant, and wasn't surprised when the fire ant hugged him back. The two of them separated after a few nano-kliks. Megatron looked like he was considering where to go next. He headed towards where Rhinox and Tarantulus were.

"Does Megatron still have his Ducky?" Dinobot asked.

"Ducky? I've never seen one…" Inferno informed him; silently pondering what a 'Ducky' was.

XxX

"What's the craziest experiment you ever got away with?" Rhinox asked the spider. Tarantulus didn't answer. He didn't have to. He hated that his machine had backfired.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer." Rhinox folded his arms.

"A toxin that makes the absorber throw up energon from all of their orifices." He informed Rhinox. The rhino looked worried. He hadn't seen that one yet; so it had to be something to watch out for.

"That _is_ pretty crazy. Do you have a tongue?" Tarantulus looked shocked by the innocent question. If he'd been in this position he'd be getting the Maximal to spill his darkest secrets.

"Yes." He proceeded to stick it out at Rhinox.

"That's rude. You're going to regret that." Rhinox pondered what to ask to make the spider uncomfortable.

"Do you find Blackarachnia attractive?" Tarantulus was slow in answering; he didn't want the Maximals to know the answer.

"She's a female of my species; of course I do." He had a feeling he was going to be asked if he wanted to mate with her; and he wasn't going to answer that one! Rhinox thought of something else; since the question didn't faze him.

"Get on your hands and knees." Tarantulus did so, the alt mode legs on his arms twitching nervously.

"Stick out your tongue and pant as though you are low on air." _Like an earth dog from the archives._ Rhinox added in his head; smirking. Tarantulus did so; much to his amusement.

"Keep your tongue out and keep panting but stand up and lift up your arms like this." Rhinox held his arms in front of his chest, hands pointing downwards. It wouldn't work quite as well with Tarantulus; but would still be funny. The spider did as he was asked; now resembling a dog in the begging position.

"Excuse me, would either of you two like a hug?" Tarantulus looked disgusted at who was asking.

"No." He answered.

"He would really. And so would I." _If just because of who is asking._ Rhinox smirked. Rhinox made his way over and accepted the Predacon leader's hug. When they separated, he made his way over to Tarantulus and whispered something in the spider's ear.

"Either touch his rear or nuzzle his chest when he cuddles you." _No wonder Megatron thought you'd make a good Predacon; you're evil!_ Tarantulus thought; not daring to voice it. _But which of those two is the lesser of two evils?_ He pondered while making his way over to his leader. Megatron's arms closed around him and he nuzzled his face into his leader's chest. Megatron stiffened; then pulled away. He had been unaware that the spider desired him so. He turned to walk off to the next two gathered bots when he felt a smack across his rear. He turned to glare at Tarantulus.

"He commanded me to do it!" The spider informed him, pointing at Rhinox. Megatron glared at Rhinox; who was laughing at him, before heading off to the next two.

"You've got guts." Rhinox managed between chuckles; he had told Tarantulus no such thing!

XxX

"What are you so nervous about?" Tigatron asked the still shaking Scorponok.

"You're my enemy… you could make me do anything…" He stuttered over his words. Tigatron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Sit down." Scorponok sat, before hugging his knees.

"What are you frightened of? I've already told you I'm not going to hurt you." He couldn't believe how cowardly the scorpion was being.

"You want to find out something… Probably secrets… which I'll have no choice but to tell you…" Scorponok shivered; he knew he was probably the easiest bot to crack under interrogation.

"No, merely whether your skin feels different to my own." _Or to Airazor's._ He added mentally; he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You're going to skin me?!" Scorponok looked like he was going to bolt.

"I said no such thing! Sit still; you might even like this." Scorponok stilled; apart from the occasional shiver that is. Tigatron showed the Predacon his hand; palm out, to show him he had no weapon. The scorpion still shivered. Tigatron carefully ran his hand over Scorponok's arm; where the beast mode skin was. Metal all felt the same. The beast mode skin felt leathery; not scaly like perhaps Terrorsaur or Megatron might feel. Tigatron gently stroked; knowing that frightened tigers preferred gentleness. Scorponok stopped shivering; looking confusedly at the Maximal.

"Why are you doing that?"

"To find out what your skin feels like. I also wonder if your tail feels different to the rest."

"You could have said you wanted to pet me. Waspinator does it sometimes." Scorponok covered his mouth with his claws; the Maximals didn't need to know that! He felt a hand on his tail and stiffened. He relaxed when he felt the same stroking motions as before.

"Do you… want me to pet you?" Tigatron hadn't expected that kind of thing from a Predacon! Scorponok didn't answer; making Tigatron assume he did, but was too nervous to say so.

"Lie on your front." Scorponok did so; propping his head up with his arms. He felt the Maximal's hand stroking right down his spine a few nano-kliks later. Tigatron felt the Predacon relax and smiled; apparently they weren't so different after all. Megatron looked upon this scene as he made his way over and was almost disgusted. _He dares treat my second like a pet!? I'll make him pay for that!_ He thought; before moving closer and asking if either of them would like a hug.

"You're offering?" Tigatron moved towards him and let the Predacon leader wrap his arms around him. _They really aren't that different then…_ He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the beast mode skin on Megatron's back; noting it did feel scaly.

"Don't treat my second like a pet." Megatron whispered threateningly as he pulled back. _Even when he wants to be treated like one?_ Tigatron thought with amusement, but didn't say. Scorponok scuttled over and Megatron wrapped his arms around him too. Scorponok wasn't as nervous when Megatron was around. He made his way over to the next two bots; leaving Tigatron and Scorponok to whatever it was they were doing. If he'd have looked back; he'd have seen that Scorponok had lay back on his front and Tigatron had started petting his back again.

XxX

"What rat-bot'zzz tail feel like? It not fluffy." Waspinator asked.

"Smooth. Now how 'bout you start kneelin' 'fore me?" Rattrap answered; then issued his command. Waspinator knelt down.

"Not like that! Put ya hands on tha ground an' lower ya head." Waspinator once more did what Rattrap asked.

"Now tell me who commands ya." Rattrap was enjoying this too much.

"Rat-bot commandzzz Wazzzpinator." The wasp answered him.

"Ya know how ta give massages?" Rattrap asked. Waspinator nodded his head; not daring to say who he gave them to. Rattrap proceeded to lie down on his front.

"Gimme one?" He voiced it like a question; but Waspinator took it as a command. He knelt beside Rattrap and rubbed the rat's shoulders. Rattrap sighed; he could almost pretend it was a pretty femme if he shut his eyes. He felt the sensations working down his back and pondered idly who Waspinator learned from, and who he gave them to.

"Answer me truthfully. Ya ever do this for Megatron?"

"Megatron not ask Wazzzpinator." He answered; now working his way lower. Rattrap sighed once more; there was a painful spot _right there_ that was disappearing with what the wasp was doing.

"Blackarachnia?" He received a no and asked about a different Pred. _Might as well fish for gossip._ He thought.

"Terrorsaur?" That didn't receive an immediate 'no'; which piqued Rattrap's interest.

"Not often. Terror-bot do Wazzzpinator's wingzzz whenever Wazzzpinator give Terror-bot mazzzage." That was unusual; Terrorsaur didn't strike him as the sort.

"Just ya wings?" Rattrap grinned.

"Wazzzpinator not kizzz and tell!" Rattrap felt the massaging stop; but figured that was because Waspinator had covered his mouth. _Jackpot._ He added in his head.

"Kiss an' tell! Ya got somethin' with 'im?" Waspinator grinned.

"Wazzzpinator not kizzz and tell…!" The wasp sing-songed. Rattrap could have pushed him to answer, but he decided he would leave it. _Not like I can't get him to confess it another time. Or get Terrorsaur to squawk._ He thought with amusement.

"Would you two like a hug?" Rattrap grinned.

"If ya offering, big an' scaly." Rattrap got up and gave Megatron a hug before he could change his mind. _Boss Monkey must have put him up to it._ He thought when he felt the Predacon leader's arms slide around him as well. He pulled back first.

"Megatron want to hug Wazzzpinator?" The wasp asked his leader.

"Err… yes." He answered. The wasp hugged him enthusiastically and Megatron awkwardly slid his arms around the wasp. After a few nano-kliks, he let go and made his way over to the bright yellow swirling he could see.

"Ya ever massage Dino-Butt?" Rattrap asked Waspinator.

"When Dino-bot still Predacon." Waspinator answered. _This_ Rattrap had to hear more about.

XxX

"I am yours to command, master." Blackarachnia winked at Cheetor, making the young mech gulp. She obviously knew what effect she was having on him.

"Do you know how to dance?" Cheetor asked nervously. He then shook himself; pondering why he'd ask a Pred that.

"You want me to give you a lap-dance?" She asked suggestively. Cheetor shook his head instantly; almost making her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes then. I can do the waltz. Care to waltz with me?" Cheetor decided it couldn't be too bad. _At least it's not Tarantulus… that mech is creepy._ He remembered being stuck in that web all too well. _At least she's pretty._ He thought, while waiting for her to answer.

"Sure thing, Romeo." She grinned, moving closer to him.

"I'm Cheetor, not Romeo. Where'd you get that from?"

"A human author. Dinobot apparently liked him and I found a data-pad with some of his works on it in Dinobot's room." _Including the rather apt Romeo and Juliet._ Blackarachnia added; Cheetor didn't need to know what that one was about unless he asked. Cheetor held both of her hands and started leading her in a waltz. _If only he were a little older…_ She thought; silently wishing for a gallant Maximal for her to sway to the Predacons with her wiles.

"Don't tread on my toes kid." Blackarachnia warned him.

"As if. I've been trained properly. _You_ don't tread on _my_ toes." Cheetor growled and that impressed her a little. They followed the steps, which must have been relatively fresh in Cheetor's memory. She almost felt like she was flying; with the speed and grace of the steps.

"Let me spin you?" He asked; enjoying having someone that he could lead again. Airazor had said no; and he respected that. Blackarachnia pondered what he meant but then he let go of one hand. He raised the other and she spun around. She wobbled but remained on her feet. She spotted someone approaching and spoke to him.

"Hello Megatron. Did Optimus send you?" Cheetor let go of her hand; much to her amusement.

"Yes… I suppose. Would you like a hug?"

"From a big strong mech like you?" She walked over and got wrapped in Megatron's arms.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Remember that." Megatron whispered as he let her go. _With you maybe._ She added in her head. Cheetor walked over and let the Predacon leader hug him as well. Thankfully; it only lasted a few nano-kliks. Megatron headed over to the last two; Airazor and Terrorsaur. Cheetor saw what they were doing and stilled. Blackarachnia grinned. _That sneaky devil! Mind you, I would have done the same._

XxX

"What are your commands?" Terrorsaur bowed; something he didn't even do for Megatron. Airazor had a feeling he was up to something.

"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" She asked. Terrorsaur became nervous. _Is she flirting, or genuinely asking?_

"What do you mean? Do you want me to say yes?" He looked confused. Airazor smirked; she wasn't going to explain what she meant.

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl over here." That command dented his pride, but he did as she asked. He would have preferred this in reverse; with him commanding her. It would be payback for her kicking his butt when she just got out of the stasis pod. He was now kneeling before her.

"Lower your head to the ground." Terrorsaur did so; a little curious what she was planning. He heard her stepping around and glanced at her. She was stood behind him.

"My eyes are here." He grumbled. She probably wanted to admire his rear.

"I can see that. Don't know what your problem is though. I've seen this sight often enough when you fly away!" _Not with me kneeling on the ground presenting it for you…_ Terrorsaur felt his cheeks heat.

"Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" He was certain her voice took on a different tone; perhaps a sultry one. He liked it though.

"Care to tell me?" He asked, a little nervous she was about to literally kick his butt.

"They get their rears smacked." Terrorsaur felt her hand hit him not a nano-klik later. He squawked both in pain and shock. _For a femme she sure hits hard…_ He felt her smack him again and squawked once more. He wasn't into public humiliation.

"Are you going to apologise?" She asked; before smacking him again. The squawk made her smirk.

"For what?" He squawked once more; she'd hit him again.

"For being a naughty boy. And you have to say it like that." She smirked; hoping he was glancing at her. She smacked him twice in quick succession and that got a louder squawk.

"Will you… stop smacking me if I say it?" He squawked part way through what he was saying; she'd smacked him again. _I'll be lucky if I can sit down at the monitors later…_ He thought.

"Maybe. Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch your rear." Terrorsaur thought he had to have imagined that. She couldn't be flirting with him. Airazor smirked when she saw him lower his eyes. She saw him blush and figured he liked her.

"Alright! I'm sorry for being naughty." He gritted his teeth while saying it.

"Stand up." She almost laughed at how quickly he got to his feet.

"Answer me truthfully. Do you find me attractive?" Terrorsaur's cheeks turned red and she knew he must.

"Yes. You're a flyer like me." _Is she teasing?_ He wondered; trying to damp down the blush in his cheeks.

"What is the furthest you'd be willing to go with a bot you found attractive in public?" Airazor's question made him blush again.

"Kiss them. On the mouth; if that wasn't clear." Terrorsaur shivered; he hoped she didn't ask him to…

"Do it." _Of course she would. She must be teasing me. I know she likes the tiger; I've seen them together._ Thankfully, he didn't have to pluck up his courage to do so. He wasn't nervous of the act; he was nervous of what Tigatron would do to him if he saw them! He lightly touched his mouth to hers before pulling back.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" She asked; an amused smirk appearing on her face.

"No, but what I call a kiss might be too naughty for a Maximal to handle." She grinned; apparently the condition wasn't completely changing him. She knew how to play. She _wanted_ him to be seen kissing her; hopefully by Megatron, since Tigatron told her he was making his way around everyone.

"Try me." She felt his lips against hers' once more a couple of nano-kliks later and slid a hand around to stroke the head of his alt mode. He shivered and retaliated by darting his tongue into her mouth. That got her to shiver and he smirked. The two of them twined their tongues around and stroked each other. Both of them didn't realise someone had come over to them.

"Enjoying yourself, Terrorsaur?" Said mech jumped and pulled away from his partner. Airazor sniggered; she'd hoped that this would happen.

"She commanded me to!" He squawked nervously. _See, if you were any other mech; he might have believed you._ Airazor thought. Megatron looked to be considering it for a moment.

"Yes… the rhino also commanded Tarantulus to smack my rear." Terrorsaur subconsciously put a hand on his own; giving Megatron a hint that Airazor had smacked his.

"Would either of you like a hug? Then I can see if there is anything else Primal wants." Megatron grumbled.

"No way." Terrorsaur folded his arms.

"Alright." Airazor made her way over and Megatron hugged her. When he let her go, she turned to Terrorsaur.

"Hug him." He glared at her; but did as she asked. He made his way over and slid his arms around the Predacon leader. Megatron hugged him back, letting go after only a couple of nano-kliks. Apparently the two of them really couldn't stand each other. Megatron made his way back over to Optimus Primal. Cheetor and Blackarachnia took the opportunity to shout at the two of them.

"Couldn't resist him Airazor?" Blackarachnia smirked. Airazor gave her a look that said 'could you?'

"What would you want to kiss a Pred for? You'll get Pred cooties!" Airazor shook her head; she wasn't going to explain that cooties weren't a thing. Tigatron could explain it to him.

XxX

"Any more commands Primal?" Megatron asked.

"Yes actually. Everyone come here. Bring your Predacon." The Maximals made their way back over to where Optimus and Megatron stood, their Predacons following behind.

"All of you Predacons should make your way back to base and recharge off the effects of the device." All seven Predacons turned and started to walk towards the Darksyde.

"After you've done one more thing. All seven of you." Optimus Primal had a wicked grin crossing his features that didn't bode well for any of the Predacons.

"As you command!" All seven of them responded at once. Optimus Primal stepped back, so none of his troops could see what he was doing.

"All of you will do the motions I'm about to show you when I tell you to. You will only stop when I tell you to as well." He informed them; before lifting both hands above his head, making it look like he had rabbit ears. He then began to shake his hips back and forth while curling and uncurling his fingers in time with the motions. The Predacons' sparks sank. They would have to do it; and they would all look ridiculous. Optimus stopped what he was doing; stepped forward so he was in line with his troops, and gave the Predacons a look which made them all want to turn tail and run.

"Now!" The Maximals all saw each Predacon lift their hands above their heads to form rabbit ears. When they started shaking their hips Cheetor and Rattrap both started laughing. Rhinox and Airazor were just about managing not to laugh. Optimus was keeping completely still; intending to show all of the Predacons exactly how ridiculous they all were and making sure they couldn't dismiss it as a dream. Tigatron just stared in open jawed shock. Dinobot was the same; thankful he was no longer aligned with the Predacons. He would have had to do that ridiculous dance with the rest of them. Optimus decided they had suffered enough after about a cycle and he told them to stop. They all stilled and then turned to head back to their base to recharge off the effects of the device. Once the Predacons were out of earshot, they all started discussing what had happened.

"What's this I heard about you telling Tarantulus to smack Megatron's rear?" Airazor asked Rhinox.

"I didn't. Tarantulus has got brass lugnuts!" The other Maximals sniggered; realising that Tarantulus did that of his own free will because he _could_ get away with it.

"Did you kiss the Pred? Or did he kiss you?" Cheetor asked. Tigatron didn't even look cross; which was suspicious.

"He kissed me; both times. That was done to wind him up; and Tigatron suggested it." She informed them. She waved her hands at Cheetor, planning on teasing him.

"You might want to back off, you might catch Pred cooties!"

"Knock it off." Cheetor's comment made the other Maximals laugh.

"I probably got tha best bit o' info outta Waspinator. He an' Terrorsaur…"

"I know. They can often be found in berth together." Dinobot folded his arms.

"I also know ya liked it when Waspy did your back."

"So did you, vermin. I saw that." Dinobot growled back.

"Knock it off, both of you." Optimus told both of them off; before a fight could start.

"Shall we head back to base and get some recharge ourselves; since we _know_ the Predacons aren't going to be causing any trouble?" Tigatron suggested; wanting to curl up with Airazor. Rhinox collected the broken remains of the machine and they all quickly headed back inside the base. The energon radiation was starting to get to them.

XxX

About a mega-cycle and a half later in the Darksyde, the Predacons were waking back up. Their heads were pounding like they'd over-energised.

"Ugh… what did I do to deserve this…?" Megatron asked his Ducky, perched on a surface beside his berth. He then remembered what had happened. The failed mind-control device. Then having to wander around and hug everyone. Even Optimus Primal. And then… _The dancing… ugh… this is the most humiliating defeat of my entire career… yes…_ He thought, putting his tyrannosaurus head over his face.

Tarantulus was going to pretend what had happened didn't and go back to his work on that toxin. He had payback to dole out for the Maximals humiliating him like that. First making him hug Megatron; then making him do that ridiculous dance.

Blackarachnia stumbled after Tarantulus; she was less ashamed of what the Maximal made her do than he was. She'd enjoyed that waltz; maybe she could see if any of the other Predacons knew how to dance…

"Why… Why did we think that would be a good idea?" Scorponok asked. He'd hated the dancing; he couldn't do it right, but the petting… he'd liked that. It was a shame that the tiger would never be able to do that again; not without committing high treason.

Inferno shivered. He'd not only confessed his feelings for Megatron; he'd done so in front of the traitor to the colony. He wondered if Megatron even returned them. He decided he'd better not test that, ever. He might end up being used for spare parts if he did.

"Wazzzpinator hazzz headache…" The wasp rubbed his head with one of his hands. He used the other to pat beside him and see if… _Terror-bot came with Waspinator._ He gently shook the mech lying beside him.

"Ugh… what is it Waspy?" He asked; realising who it was. He really needed to stop going to berth with the wasp.

"Terror-bot feeling better?" Terrorsaur said that he wasn't; and rubbed his rear. The memory of what happened was coming back to him.

"Terror-bot thinking about Hawk-bot. Hawk-bot kizzz Terror-bot?" He asked; genuinely curious about the other's answer. Terrorsaur felt his cheeks heat. _I kissed her. I don't know whether I'm smug about making out with a Maximal and getting away with it or not. Or just repulsed that I kissed one in the first place._

"I can't believe they made us do that ridiculous dance." Terrorsaur changed the subject. He wasn't going to examine that with a ten metre pole.

"Not so bad. Wazzzpinator come back to bazzze in one piece for once!" The wasp seemed happy about this fact.

"Let's get some recharge. I heard Inferno finally told Megatron how hot that he makes him."

"Megatron want chance to be with Ant-bot." Waspinator nodded, cuddling into Terrorsaur's side. Terrorsaur shook his head and went back to recharge; he was used to the wasp's cuddles by now.

 **AN: Do I think that Optimus Primal put the video he took on something; then dropped that something at the Predacon base? Of course he did! The device's design is based on the Immobiliser from G1. When Blackarachnia says 'that sneaky devil' she means Airazor getting a kiss from Terrorsaur; and she would have got Terrorsaur to kiss her; had it been her in Airazor's place. The Predacons were doing Carameldansen near the end, in case that wasn't clear. Anyway… hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
